The Joys of Being Kidnapped
by kinkylittlered
Summary: Dean visits a small town on a hunt, only to discover new feelings for a local. Jimmy, and his piercing blue eyes,are haunting Dean even more than the creature killing students.


((A/N: This story is a gift for the exchange over on livejournal. A million massive thanks and bone crushing hugs to MissTripTucker who edited the crappy story I sent her…and gave me something worth reading in return))

Dean hated hunting in small towns; he hated dealing with the preppy students and the rude teachers. Mostly, he hated how it reminded him of Sam leaving. Recently he found something new that he hated about this particular college. Jimmy, the man forcing him to question his own sexuality.

Jimmy was special, different, the kind of guy that you could meet once and never forget. His bright blue eyes seemed to linger in Dean's mind, reminding him that all was not lost in the simple town college he had discovered killings in. Sometimes, he felt as though he were drowning in this town and the only life preserver in sight was Jimmy. The problem with holding onto someone to tightly is that they tend to let you down when you need them most. To avoid this, Dean had become obsessed with distancing himself from the man, constantly going out of his way to avoid situations where he might be present. Jimmy was almost constantly lingering in the hallways, socializing with those hanging around the dorm. Jimmy was popular, which resulted in Dean hiding out in the library, researching possible creatures that fit the case. Although, he didn't blame Jimmy for his situation, he couldn't help but hate the boy for causing him to question his sexuality. Sometimes, he simply wished that Jimmy would disappear, and leave him to his own devices. Deep down, he knew that it was not what he wanted; really he just craved to be in Jimmy's arms. Still, the idea of being completely free of the butterflies he felt every time the young man was near compelled him to daydream of the day he would be free to leave.

There was something in the air as he walked towards library, something that hung in the droplets of rain that splattered against his hair. In these moments he felt as though someone was pushing him, sending him towards some unknown destiny. Often, he felt like this destiny included Jimmy, like they were somehow meant to be. But, these delusions disappeared almost as quickly as they came, replaced by negative thoughts and resentment. Nothing was easy, and fate did not exist. Still, as he walked down the long spiraling cement trail he couldn't help but feel as though something, someone, was with him. It made no logical sense, and yet he was willing to accept it, almost as though he is always known that this moment was coming. The sounds of wet shoes slamming against soaked cement filled the air, until at last the silence began to call to him, pulling him away from his stalker. His heart was pounding in his chest slamming against his ribs, each breath seemingly hurried, as though his instincts were telling him to run. Just a something collided with his head he pictured glimmering blue eyes.

When Dean woke up he instantly tried to move, only to find that his arms and legs were bound by some heavy, thick material. The human side of him wanted to panic, to scream out into the darkness. The hunter side of him was more logical, forcing him to silently allow his eyes to adjust the sudden darkness. Around him he could see the outlines of furniture and shelves. The room seemed familiar, the layout similar to many classrooms. After a few moments he finally decided to attempt moving, pulling against the ropes that bound him to the table. When he found absolutely no give, panic began to settle in. He had no idea what he was going up against, whether it was a ghost, or ghoul, or some other monster simply attempting to remove the hunter from its hunting ground.

Lights suddenly snapped on, the room filling with the bright light. Dean's eyes were unaccustomed the new light streaming into his eyes; for a moment he was blinded until at last he was able to see beyond the white. Standing before him was Jimmy, his bright blue eyes bearing into Dean's soul has he had a million times before.

For a moment, everything was silent. Dean could not bring himself to speak as he stared into the perfect bliss of cobalt eyes. The silence was broken as Jimmy chuckled, staring down at Dean with a slightly sadistic smile. His hand moved up to stroke through Dean's perfect spikes, Dean's only instinct to pull away. The problem with pulling away was that, naturally, it would take him farther away from Jimmy. It felt as though all of his instincts had been turned upside down, that everything he knew about hunting had fallen away, and all that was left was his confused feelings about Jimmy.

"So Dean, it seems I have finally caught you. Albeit, it did take a while to find you…alone. But, here we are. Now, I know that you are thinking that I'm being a bit extreme about this, but really, you've been avoiding me for days. What you expect me to do, give up?" Jimmy grinned as he stared down at the, the situation suddenly shifting into something unknown.

"So, you aren't a monster?" Dean blinked several times, confusion lining his facial features, his brow pulled together.

"Why would I be a monster?" Jimmy looked genuinely confused. "I know right now I look a little crazy. But, the truth of the matter is that I just wanted to talk to you. You are a hard man to reach, constantly running away as though I have the plague." Jimmy smiled sadly, his lips pulling down into a frown as he stared out past Dean.

"I can let you go if you want; I really didn't mean this as a threat. Things just got a little out of hand."

"Do you kidnap people often?" Dean was staring up at Jimmy as though he had grown a second head.

"No, no often. Honestly, this is the first time I've ever needed to kidnap someone. I don't know why you keep running way, but I'm tired of chasing you. So, I thought that kidnapping you might work better. I now see how that logic was flawed."

"Please, can I get up? This is a _really_ uncomfortable position and I have bigger things to worry about than my bromance with you." Dean shifted around for a moment, until Jimmy finally set him free, the ropes falling to the ground with a soft thud as they were cut.

"You have a bromance with me?" Jimmy grinned, his white teeth gleaming as he stared down at Dean.

"Out of all of that all you got was my use of the word 'bromance'? Aren't you a bit worried about all the deaths around here?" Dean pulled himself to his feet, his boots hitting the ground with a soft thud. His eyes scanned the room for any danger that he may have missed, suddenly overprotective of his kidnapper. Perhaps, this was the real definition of Stockholm syndrome.

"Oh yeah, those. Things happen, and sometimes it's best just to let them go. There's no use obsessing over it, it's not like there was any sign of real foul play." Jimmy shrugged slightly, his teeth worrying his lip.

"They were found with their insides ripped out. Tell me, how is that not a sign of foul play?" Dean stared at Jimmy as though he were stupid, his eyebrow lifting slightly.

"Well, considering there was no evidence left at the scene I doubt they will ever find the man who did it. Or the woman who did it, but statistically speaking that is unlikely." Jimmy moved to sit at the front of the classroom, taking the teacher's chair.

"Just because there's no evidence of a crime, doesn't mean there wasn't one. Sometimes the law needs to be handled by someone other than the police. That being said, I'm handling this." Dean headed towards the door, not bothering to look back at the tantalizing eyes he would find there. Some part of him was angry that he was just letting the situation go, letting go of Jimmy. But, people were dying and it was Dean's job to save them.

As Dean left the building he couldn't help but feel regret swirl within his stomach. Now was not the time to question his sexual orientation, and yet here he was, fantasizing over a man who had kidnapped him and tied into a table. It figures that Dean would like someone completely crazy and irrational. Still, something about Jimmy just felt right. Maybe, after the monster was salted and burned there would be time to further investigate Jimmy. The idea of leaving so soon caused Dean's heart to clinch. Everything felt broken and damaged, as though he were incapable of human interaction. Deep inside, he felt that he was meant to save people that he would never understand. Nor will those people ever understand him. Dean was a special kind of monster, a wolf in sheep's clothing.

The sound of footsteps behind him alerted Dean, goosebumps traveling up his arm. Yes, this was the real monster. He was being hunted, which meant that the game was almost over. Dean had hoped that this would drag out longer, that he would have more time to really investigate his feelings for Jimmy. But, the footsteps behind him, steadily getting faster and closer, signaled the end of his stay in this college town. Soon enough, he would be off in another town hunting yet another monster, saving the people that would never understand him, people that would shun him if they only knew.

Distantly he wondered if Jimmy would shun him if he knew of the secret blood on his hands. Somehow he just couldn't see any human accepting that another human was capable of killing monsters, especially those who so closely resembled humans. Sometimes, Dean would think about the past, and the life he would've led if only his mother had lived. The thoughts did not visit him often, but when they did he couldn't help but get lost in the world that had been stolen from him. He could still remember distinctly his mother cutting the crust off of his sandwiches, a world that did not need Dean to save it, a world were he was able to grow old in peace. In the real world, he was needed. He was a hunter and he would hunt the thing hunting him. It is a common situation; he'd grown so accustomed to it that it felt like routine.

He rounded the corner quickly, heading towards an old shack that he'd been staking out for some time. Yes, he would kill this thing following him. And then, he'd leave Jimmy. He'd have to, because Jimmy's world did not hold a place for a man like Dean. Pulling the door open, he wrinkled his nose as he breathed in the smell of dust and abandonment. This place was long forgotten, something that remained only to prove it's past. It was perfect in every way.

He let the door fall shut behind him, the soft noise surely alerting the monster hiding in the recesses of the dark. He waited, knife in hand, not entirely sure of what might enter through the door to his side. There was something magical about not knowing what he was hunting, something dangerous, something that called to him. This was his destiny, to fight alone and kill all supernatural creatures. He felt the minutes tick away, until at last doubt began to grow in his mind. Was it even following him? It occurred to him that the only person the monster would be following aside himself was Jimmy.

He exited the shed as quickly as he could, his boots slamming against the concrete as he ran in the direction where he had last seen Jimmy. All that remained was a small bloodstain; something meant to draw Dean in. The monster was playing a new game, something Dean was not used to playing, and he didn't even know the rules to. And so the hunt began.

XOXOXO

It took three days to find where the monster was in the sewers, and Dean was beginning to doubt that Jimmy was still alive. Some part of him was unwilling to give up, demanding that he keep running and searching until he could no longer move. The hunter in him had reminded him that his attachment had made him weak; Jimmy had been taken as a way to manipulate and control Dean. His father had always warned him against this; against becoming attached to the people he was trying to save.

As he rounded the corner the smell of death overwhelmed him. The air was thick, almost unbreathable. Something dark lived here, something evil that had drawn Dean in using his only weakness. The sounds of water echoed all around him, barely covering a small moan of pain. He hurried around the corner, splashing through the water that was steadily getting deeper, until at last he came to an open section of the sewer. It resembled a room; candles lined the walls, barely illuminating the body lying in the muddy substance. For a moment, Dean was stunned. He felt his heart crawl up his throat, and unrecognizable amount of pain clenching in his chest.

Falling to his knees, he pulled Jimmy into his arms. Jimmy was cold, stiff almost as though he was dead, but the small sound of his breathing comforted Dean. Jimmy was close to death, somewhere in the in-between. Dean knew he had to move quickly or he would lose Jimmy forever. He'd be forced to face the overwhelming guilt that would swallow him whole. Behind him he heard a sound, similar to that of laughter. It was high-pitched, clearly from a woman. Turning around, Dean came face-to-face with something he had only heard of in stories. The woman had snakes for hair; her skin was as that of a corpse, slimy and pale. A sudden urge to take a picture took over, a small gasp falling from Dean's lips. He had actually found a Gorgon. She was similar to what he would assume Medusa would look like if she were real. Some myths he had always assumed were fake, based on nothing but the human imagination. Clearly, in this instance he was wrong.

"I thought this might draw you in. You seem to…care about this one." She started being with massive green eyes snake like in shape. Fear coiled its way along his spine; he was facing something new and unknown, something that he could not defeat without proper research.

"Why would you want to draw me in, I'm here to kill you." Dean's lips pulled into a smirk, a fake challenge to the wench standing before him.

"I don't appreciate being hunted, Dean. Sometimes it is necessary for the hunter to become the hunted." She grinned as she moved towards Dean, gold wings coming into view. "I miss the old days, the days where I was feared like God. But, as pagans began to convert to Christianity, I drifted to sleep. When I finally decided to wake up I was overwhelmed by the population of the earth, so much larger than it ever was before. It was an easy decision to begin hunting. Soon, I will be feared and respected.''

"What is it with mythical creatures and pagan gods needing constant attention?" Dean shook his head, considering his options. Suddenly, he wished he had paid more attention when reading the Greek classics. Only memory he had of gorgons was faded and distant, leaving him with only one option: cutting off her head.

"Have you ever faced one of my kind? There are very few of us, I may be the last. Like most species, I used to have sisters, but slowly they have dwindled, cut down by the changes in society. But I will rebuild my race, my species, and we shall reign again!" An evil laugh echoed through the chamber, sounding much more like a cackle than anything.

"Unless I kill you." Dean's voiced much more calmly than he expected. Something over the years had hardened him, he was a hunter in every aspect and he would hunt this bitch and he would save Jimmy. He had no choice; this was what he'd been raised to do.

"I don't think you're in a position to be threatening me." She moved closer, her movements as serpentine as the snakes on her head, who were currently hissing loudly, red tongues escaping their fanged mouths. Clearly, the gorgon meant business.

"I think I am." Dean moved quickly, the long knife pulled from the holder on his lower back. The blade cut through the air, until last it reached her neck. In one movement her head was separated from her body, the snakes still hissing as her head rolled across sewer floor.

Dean wanted to laugh, as even without distinct knowledge of his prey, he was still able to conquer and defeat the wench. Maybe, human connection was not such a bad thing. He lifted Jimmy up into his arms with ease, making his way out of the sewers. As he walked down the spiraling tunnel, the water sloshing all around him, he couldn't help but feel that his destiny was more than just leaving people, that he was destined for something bigger than life he had been given. Staring down at Jimmy's closed lids, his perfect hair curling ever so slightly, and his lips moving gently with each intake of air, Dean couldn't help but feel that this was worth the risk of being considered weak.

XOXO

Dean couldn't bring himself to leave town without visiting Jimmy one last time. The idea of never seeing those perfect eyes, of letting go of the feelings that had been swirling in his stomach for the last few weeks killed him inside. Saying goodbye was really the only option he had, his legs would carry him towards Jimmy whether he gave approval or not. The hospital was, of course, not his favorite place. He had visited enough sterile environments to last a lifetime, either when visiting wounded family members or when waking up dazed and confused and covered in bandages. His instincts as a hunter told him to run, to avoid the building looming before him. Instead, he stepped forward while drawing in a deep lungful of air.

Jimmy's room was basic, bare walls and a small television set. The door to the bathroom was ajar and the beeping sounds of his heart monitor filled the air. Jimmy's face was bruised and his arm was in a vivid green cast. For having survived three days in the sewer with a gorgon he didn't look half bad.

"Look who came to see me, my very own snake lady hunter." Jimmy grinned as Dean entered the room, his eyes glistening with happiness.

"Snake lady? I believe you mean gorgon. I see why she was so bitchy now, even after an attack you can't remember her species." Dean laughed easily, something in his tone was fake, hiding away his pain.

"Well, I was only awake for parts of it. She hit my head pretty hard, I remember being kidnapped after kidnapping you. At the time I found it funny and ironic right up until I saw her face and felt something metal hit my head. I didn't wake up again until you showed up and I think I only caught about thirty seconds of that. All in all, she was pretty gross. I think that is what I will remember most, well, besides the fact that my savior was sexy as hell." Jimmy was smiling again, although it had faded as he remembered his ordeal.

"Is hell sexy? I've never been there so I wouldn't know." Dean laughed as he sat down on a chair close to the bed. "I'm heading out soon, I found another hunt."

"So soon? You just got here; don't you ever…take a moment to breathe? Or to, you know, have crazy hot sex with the person you saved?" Jimmy was hiding his pain with humor; unfortunately for Dean he could see right through the façade.

"Not typically, no. The more time I spend here the more people are going to die." Dean stared out the window, avoiding looking at Jimmy.

"That is a pretty selfless job you have got there. Lets hope it doesn't wear you down."

"Hunters don't have very high life expectancies, I'm not too worried about the point where I become tired because I won't live to see it." Dean worried his lip, refusing to turn from the window. He had no choice; he was going to have to leave Jimmy.

"All the more reason for you to come back after you save the next town" Jimmy reached his hand out towards Dean, his fingers gripping onto the sleeve of his tee-shirt.

"The hunt is 200 miles away." Dean knew he couldn't avoid looking at Jimmy forever, but it was worth a try.

"My ass isn't worth 200 miles? Dean, I'm not saying we have to get married. All I'm saying is stop being a pussy and come back and see me." Jimmy's fingers slid free of the shirt, his arm falling limply off the side of the bed.

"You're calling me a pussy?" Dean couldn't help but smirk and look at Jimmy, his eyebrow raised.

"Yup, now say it with me "I am going to come back to fuck Jimmy". Don't look at me like that, say it." Jimmy stared expectantly until Dean did as he was told. "Maybe when I get better I'll join you on a hunt, you know, kill some evil bastards."

"It is dangerous." Dean's brow creased with worry as he considered taking Jimmy.

"So is love and I still feel it for you." Jimmy stared expectantly at Dean, an easy smile on his lips.

"Maybe college students aren't so bad after all." Dean shook his head before leaning down to slant his lips over his new lovers's.


End file.
